1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and structure for venting gases formed during fabrication of a laminate without degradation of performance of alternating current flow in metal signal lines within the laminate.
2. Related Art
Gases formed during fabrication of dielectric laminates may cause catastrophic mechanical failure if not adequately vented. Although clearances in internal power planes aid in this venting, additional venting may be needed. Unfortunately, such additional venting in a voltage plane near signal lines within the laminate may degrade performance of an alternating current (AC) that flows through the signal lines, because such additional venting modifies the electrical path of the alternating current in the voltage plane. Such degraded electrical performance may include: increased characteristic impedance, increased signal loop inductance, increased signal time delay, increased crosstalk with adjacent signal traces, etc. Thus, there is a need for a method and structure for venting gases formed during fabrication of a laminate without degradation of performance of alternating current flow within the laminate.